


In the Fast Lane

by fizziefizzco



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28908153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fizziefizzco/pseuds/fizziefizzco
Summary: Mitch has a secret, one that he doesn’t trust to anyone else in the aldecaldos. He’s desperately in love with V, and he’s perfectly content with watching them from the sidelines.
Relationships: V/Mitch Anderson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	In the Fast Lane

The first time that he saw V, Mitch only saw the angry looking city kid following Panam around. It didn’t matter where they came from, he only saw the aura that the city had wrought upon them. He wasn’t going to lie, he didn’t want anything to do with them. They were some merc that needed Panam for a job, and was going to take her back to their world once they were done. They didn’t care, didn’t see how the clan was falling apart without her- damn v just wanted their eddies. 

When they met again, it was in a real shithole of a situation. Him and Scorpion had gone to assist a downed AV they saw crash outside the city. What they didn’t know until they got there, was that it was owned by the Kang Tao corporation. Him and Scorpion were both taken hostage … but then. BANG! Next thing that Mitch knew, his old friend and fellow veteran was dead. Mitch himself was ready to accept his death as the KangTao agent drew him into the Av, when the door opened soon after they entered. A frenzied, messy looking figure backlit by the flames of destruction they caused was forever burned into his mind. V started shouting at the KangTao agen to let him go, and to negotiate with them - but the man that held him hostage was dead set on taking Mitch with him. 

Then V did the craziest thing. V shot the Kang Tao agent right between the eyes. It was at that moment that something inside Mitch changed, morphed. Maybe he was just delirious from the trauma of the situation, but this new view of V… it lit something inside of him. After getting tended to his wounds, and long after V had left the Aldecaldo camp, he found himself staring at the roof of his tent... face flush with thoughts of V.

He never expected V would come back. Every time he caught a glimpse of V in the Aldecaldo camp, his breath hitched and his heart clenched. Time and Panam’s influence had done them well, the mercenary feeling more and more like one of them. As much as he imagined and desired to be with V - Mitch would never act on it. He saw the kinds of people that V liked to stick by - Panam was a beautiful young woman, and they even knew the rockerboy Kerry Eurodyne. Mitch was nothing special like them, he was an old veteran panzerboy - with a cybernetic arm and problems to boot. That didn’t stop him from dreaming, though. 

As V spent more time with the ‘Caldos, he began to see them more and more. Some days he’d be elbows deep in some engine or other project, and just as he was getting frustrated with it - there would be V, with a beer and that glittering smile. He brushed it off as them just being friendly. He tried to keep his distance, but watching V get worse and worse as their plan neared completion - it deeply upset him. He was there when they passed out in Panam’s car, his face creased as he waited for them to wake up. 

“Let me guess… “Panam’s voice came from behind him, causing Mitch to nearly jump out of his skin, “You like V, huh?” She offered him a calm smile. The woman was young, but somehow she could see right through him. “You aren’t as subtle as you think you are. Come on Mitch, you think we don’t see you trying to distance yourself when V is over? Even Saul is beginning to think you like them.” Mitch couldn’t protest back. 

“I’m not good enough for them, so it doesn’t matter that I like them - I’ll never make a move. Besides... who knows if this plan will work? If we’ll all get out alive?” Those words from Mitch earned him a snort from Panam. “That’s even more of a reason to confess. I’ll leave you here Mitch. Tell V to go talk to Saul when they come to.” Mitch nodded and Panam walked away, off to do whatever. 

That night was abuzz with nervous and excited energy. It was the night before their big mission, what would make or break it for V. He’d gotten the whole rundown from the others, but it honestly didn’t matter much to him - he’d gladly follow V to hell and back as long as it meant he got to see them in that same state from before. He’d invited V to come check out the Basilisk with him, but wasn’t planning on them making time out of their celebratory party to come see him. 

Mitch stayed working on the tank as the night wound down, noises of partying continued on where Mitch could hear them. He was fine being by himself though, meant no one to babysit and no one to get in the way of his work. His radio was on to some talk show while he worked on making sure some of the connections were tight as could be. 

“I was wondering where you were.” A voice from behind him broke the man out from his concentration. Nearly dropping his wrench, Mitch turned to come face to face with V. Alone. He was alone with V. 

“What brings you out here?” He asked them trying hard to not stare at how good they looked, natural even, in the Aldecaldos jacket. His eyes drifted, and he almost swore he saw a smirk on V’s face. No way. V crossed their arms and cocked their hip as Mitch stood up. 

“I’m here to try out the Basilisk. Just like you offered earlier.” Ah. Right. Mitch let out a sigh and nodded, unsure if it was relief or dejectedness he was feeling. Of course V was here to try out the beast. Mitch tried his best to shake out the way his heart clenched and stomach dropped around them as he helped V into the Basilisk. Sliding into the seat to the right of them, he showed them how to use it. From there it was smooth sailing as they took a small test-run. Mitch looked at V from the corner of his eye, and smiled as he saw their face light up at the sheer beauty of the tech. 

When they returned, Mitch went to grab himself a beer. V hopped out of the Basilisk soon after him and just after Mitch had opened the can he’d grabbed, yoink! V took it from him, a sly smile on their face as they gulped down some of the beer. Mitch found himself staring at their lips, the action was so close to being an indirect kiss

“That was some ride, huh?” They asked him, leaning against the Basilisk where they’d parked it. Mitch nodded as he gulped down his own can of beer. A satisfied ‘ah’ leaving his mouth as he pulled away from it. 

“Yeah. I knew you’d like it V. I don’t think we can thank you enough for everything you’ve done for us.” Mitch was being honest, not just about what V did for the clan as a whole , but for him as well. He was thankful. The two of them talked for what felt like ages, eons even. When the conversation dwindled to its end, V let out a long sigh. 

“I should probably get back to it. Panam wanted to see me and you know she’ll complain if I don’t.” V chuckled softly as they combed their fingers through their hair. Mitch was undoubtedly a bit disappointed, and a part of him felt as though the moment they left - he’d wake up from some daydream, and V would be off with better people. All he could do was nod. V tossed their empty can into a nearby garbage can and was about to walk off when they stopped, turned back around and came right up to Mitch’s side. 

“Here’s to tomorrow.” V smiled and leaned forward to press a kiss to Mitch’s cheek. “There’ll be more where that came from if we get out alive.” 

“I.. I’ll look forward to it.” was all Mitch could say, his free hand leaping to touch the spot on his cheek where V had kissed him. V smiled and let out a laugh that could fuel a million suns, already bounding off to wherever they wanted to go next. Mitch’s face turned a bright red, a blush furiously covering every spare piece of skin. He didn’t know where to go from there, needing a few moments to silently celebrate the smallest of affections. Mitch wasn’t entirely sure what this meant, but to him… it felt great. 


End file.
